Escéptica, xxxHolic crossover con Jigoku Shoujo
by Kesu.no.Tsubasa
Summary: Meiko es una chica enamorada que solo cree lo que puede ver, pero terminará invocando tanto a Yuuko como a Enma Ai, provocando la colisión de dos enormes fuerzas oscuras. ¡Por favor comenten!


Escéptica

La casa parecía fuera de lugar. Era ilógico que hubiera subsistido entre esos enormes edificios tan modernos que se estiraban hacia el cielo hechos de acero y concreto, mientras ella se aferraba al piso con su antigua estructura de madera. Meiko sólo había tomado un atajo para variar. Llevaba la falda azul y las medias negras del uniforme, su mochila de cuero marrón en la espalda y su oscuro cabello rojizo amarrado en una cola alta, como siempre. Aunque no fuera algo amable, la entrada del patio estaba abierta, así que Meiko quiso verla más de cerca. Avanzó hacia el jardín mientras observaba los torreones góticos. Frente a la apariencia general del exterior de la casa, notó que la puerta era corrediza, de estilo tradicional. Meiko la hizo lentamente a un lado y entró con cuidado por la antesala hasta estar frente a una puerta más, sobre la cual estaba dibujada una gran medialuna, y desde detrás de ella emanaba un brillo misterioso. Quizá ya sería suficiente haber avanzado hasta ahí, mejor no entrometerse más. Vio algunas sombras entre la luz, quizá la podrían echar.

-Pasa, por favor- la invitó una voz de mujer.

Meiko tardó en reaccionar ante la sorpresa, mientras la puerta se iba corriendo suavemente frente a ella, revelando a una mujer pálida de largos cabellos negros y un vestido de tules oscuros que llegaban hasta el suelo. Estaba sentada a una pequeña mesa y había una silla más frente a ella. Meiko aún no terminaba de comprender la situación.

-Toma asiento- dijo la mujer.

-Disculpe, señora, yo no quería interrumpirla, sólo pasaba por aquí...

-Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí.

-Es pura coincidencia, señora, por favor...

-No hay tal cosa- la interrumpió la anfitriona-. Si estás aquí es por una razón. ¿No hay acaso algo que necesitas saber?

La mujer puso sobre la mesa una pequeña vasija de porcelana. Meiko se acercó lentamente y se sentó, observando su reflejo en la superficie del agua en la vasija.

-No verás nada aún. Necesitamos un objeto personal tuyo para empezar.

-Ah, bueno- respondió la niña, sacándose la mochila- ¿Estará bien esto?

Tomó su llavero, del cual descolgó un muñeco de un sapito verde. La mujer misteriosa tomó el muñeco entre sus dedos y lo suspendió sobre el agua, en la cual se empezaron a formar ondas, descomponiendo el rostro de Meiko en miles de reflejos ambiguos, que después se fueron reordenando, y poco a poco la niña pudo reconocer un par de figuras, un chico y una chica, ella baja y con pelo hasta los hombros, él más alto y delgado. Llevaban los uniformes de su escuela, eran dos personas de su salón, estaban juntos sobre una banca, tomados de la mano. Ella debía ser Akari, su mejor amiga, y él era, sin lugar a dudas, Kyo, su novio.

Meiko se echó para atrás rápidamente mientras sus pequeños ojos negros se empezaban a humedecer.

-¿Qué es esto que usted me está mostrando, eh?- sollozó.

-Sólo lo que necesitabas ver.

-¡Mentira¡Todas ustedes las brujas son unas farsantes!- gritó Meiko, poniéndose de pie y echando a correr. Salió rápidamente de la mansión y volvió a tomar el camino hacia su casa.

Al entrar por el pasillo oscuro, su madre la saludó desde la cocina, pero Meiko no respondió para que no la notara deshecha en lágrimas. Prendió la luz y se encerró en su cuarto, arrojó a un lado su mochila, sacó su celular y se tiró sobre la cama. Seleccionó el número de Kyo y lo estuvo observando por largo tiempo antes de marcarlo. Finalmente, cuando logró reprimir su llanto, lo llamó.

-¿Moshi-moshi?

-Hola Kyo, soy yo.

-¡Hola amor!

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien¿y tú?

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Estás con alguien?

-No, estoy aquí, solo, haciendo la tarea. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada... Se me perdió el sapito que me regalaste.

-Oh, vaya... No te preocupes.

-Daisuki, Kyo-kun.

-Yo también te quiero, Meiko-chan.

-¿Sólo a mi?

-Por supuesto, sólo a ti. No vemos mañana¿sí?

-Sí, está bien.

-Besos.

-Bye-bye.

Al otro lado de la línea su novio colgó, y Meiko se quedó escuchando su silencio, mirando al techo. ¿Era el Kyo de siempre, o acaso el que había visto en el reflejo del agua¿Sería Akari capaz de traicionarlos así, a los dos? Después de un rato tomó el celular entre ambas manos y se aferró fuertemente a él, mientras volvía a llorar, hundida en la incertidumbre.

oOo

Cuando Watanuki vio a la niña salir corriendo desde la cocina y notó el dolor en su rostro, supo que Yuuko lo había hecho otra vez. Dejó el cebollín a medio picar y salió con su delantal puesto. Entró al cuarto enfadado y vio a Yuuko ponerse de pie, con la vasija entre manos y un pequeño sapito verde entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-Yuuko-san¿qué rayos le has hecho?

-Descubrió que su novio la engaña.

-¿Por qué le mostraste algo así?

-Ella sabía que necesitaba ver algo, por eso vino para que le ayude.

-¿A eso le llamas ayudar?- exclamó Watanuki agitando su brazo derecho- ¿Qué crees que va a hacer ahora? Hubiera estado mucho mejor sin ti.

-Regresará.

* * *

Como siempre a la hora del recreo, Meiko, Akari y Kyo se sentaron juntos en una banca en el patio a compartir sus loncheras. Era un día caluroso de verano, y sin embargo el cielo estaba algo nublado y sólo dejaba pasar una gris resolana.

-¿Han escuchado la historia de la chica del infierno?- dijo Akari.

-¿Qué clase de historia es esa?- preguntó Meiko.

-Parece que es una historia real- agregó Kyo.

-¿Y tú dónde la has escuchado, Kyo-kun?- quiso saber Meiko.

-Pues...- dudó Kyo- la verdad sólo escuché algo por ahí. No entendí bien.

-Dicen que hay una página web que sólo puedes acceder a media noche- contó Akari esa parte no sabía- comentó Kyo sorprendido.

-¿Y qué?- intervino Meiko.

-Pues que si pones el nombre de una persona ahí, dicen que la Chica del infierno se la llevará.

-Baka- dijo Meiko- Esas son mentiras.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Meiko-chan?- preguntó Kyo.

-¿Cómo va a ser cierto algo así? Esas cosas del infierno ni siquiera existen.

-Dicen que Jigoku Shoujo es una niña pequeña, con piel muy blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre- siguió contando Akari.

-Pero además¿qué tiene que ver el infierno con la internet?- protestó Meiko de nuevo- ¡Es absurdo!

Los ojos de Kyo, sin embargo, no se despegaban de Akari, que seguía y seguía hablando tonterías.

-¡Kyo-kun¿Tú acaso le crees?

-Es una historia interesante. No tienes por qué ser siempre tan escéptica, Meiko.

Ella se sintió caer en el vacío, mientras Kyo y Akari se marchaban juntos hacia el mundo de los mitos urbanos, ella quedaba hecha a un lado, usada, desgastada, y su querido Kyo por quien lo habría dado todo ya no la escuchaba. Tuvo que aguantar la desesperación, atorándose de comida durante el resto del recreo, que le pareció duraba por siempre. Odiaba a la traidora de Akari, la odiaba con toda su alma. Meiko nunca se habría creído capaz de odiar a alguien tanto.

En la tarde empezó una tibia garúa de verano, y Meiko sacó su paraguas para salir sola del colegio. Volvió a tomar el atajo, esta vez segura y con paso firme, de vuelta a la mansión de la mujer misteriosa.

Yuuko estaba bajo el techo en la terraza, tomando limonada junto a Mokona. Llevaba un amplio kimono azul, estampado con delgadas ramas de durazno en flor y que dejaba entrever sus pálidas piernas. Bajo la lluvia jugaban Maru y Moro. Meiko se acercó por entre ellas, portando su paraguas y mirando seriamente a Yuuko.

-Señora, tiene usted que hacer algo.

-Esta es una tienda de deseos- respondió Yuuko- Cualquier deseo se te concederá si pagas el precio adecuado.

Meiko levantó una foto que había estado guardando en su mano.

-Vengo a pedirle... deseo que... ¡Deseo que mate a Hiroyama Akari!- gritó con furia.

Maru y Moro se resbalaron del susto y se quedaron quietas, sentadas en el suelo.

-¿Estás dispuesta a pagar el precio que sea?- inquirió Yuuko, poniéndose de pie.

La niña le miraba a los ojos, pensativa, temblando.

-Para quitarle la vida a otra persona, debes pagar con la tuya propia- declaró la bruja- ¿Estás segura que eso deseas?

Pero si Meiko también moría, no tendría sentido matar a Akari, no podría volver a tener a Kyo nunca. Sería mucho peor. No serviría de nada, ni aunque funcionase.

-¡Ya ve, usted es una farsante¡Misotsuki! Ya no le creo nada, púdrase- dijo, dándoles la espalda a Yuuko y a Watanuki, que llegaba trayendo una jarra más de limonada.

Mientras se alejaba por segunda y última vez de la casa de la bruja, Meiko empezaba a recordar su conversación con Kyo y Akari. Había sido el peor momento de su vida, pero también había aprendido algo, algo que quizá valdría la pena intentar.

oOo

A las 11:50, Meiko salió en puntas de pie de su cuarto. No había dormido. No habría podido dormir con toda la tensión que tenía acumulada en el estómago. Se acercó silenciosamente a la computadora de su padre en el estudio, tanteando en la oscuridad y la activó. Se encendía muy lento, para Meiko cada segundo contaba. Finalmente se vio frente a la ventana de internet, con la dirección ya escrita, y apenas el reloj de la pantalla marcó las 0:00 apretó la tecla enter. Apareció una página negra, con un pequeño campo para escribir. Meiko introdujo el nombre de Hiroyama Akari y volvió a apretar enter, esperando que algo sucediera, pero sólo le apareció un mensaje diciendo que la página no existía. Meiko empezó a apretar F5 una y otra vez, pero seguía apareciendo el mismo mensaje sin parar.

-Vaya tontería- murmuró, cuando de pronto escuchó ligeros pasos detrás de sí.

No quiso mirar. Quería creer que era su padre y que la castigaría, pero intuía que sus pies no sonaban así. Era algún desconocido. Temerosa, Meiko se alzó a mirar por sobre su hombro, para ver una figura pequeña, una niña de cabello largo y uniforme de colegio negro.

-¿Q-quién eres?- tiritó Meiko

-Yo soy Enma Ai.

-¿Jigoku Shoujo?-susurró -D-de veras... Jigoku Shoujo, necesito que me ayudes. Por favor, mi mejor amiga quiere quitarme a mi novio, a mi único amor. Me ha traicionado. Por favor... haz que... haz que muera, por favor.

-Ten esto, por favor.

La chica la miró con sus grandes ojos rojos y le entregó un pequeño muñeco de paja negro, con un lazo rojo en el cuello. Luego dijo:

-Si realmente deseas vengarte, tira del cordel rojo. Harás un pacto conmigo cuando tires del cordel. La víctima de tu venganza será enviada directamente al infierno.

Meiko observó el muñeco y pensó en Kyo, en cuánto lo quería, y luego en Kyo con Akari. Luego pensó sólo en Akari y se dispuso a jalar el cordel, pero la chica del infierno continuó:

-Sin embargo, cuando se haya cumplido tu venganza, tendrás que pagar el precio. Se cavarán dos tumbas cuando condenes a alguien. Cuando mueras, tu alma también irá al infierno. No podrás entrar al cielo. Tu alma se verá sumergida en dolor y tormento por toda la eternidad.

El infierno. Meiko sintió el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca, inundándola, atorando su garganta y subiendo hasta sus fosas nasales, sin dejarla respirar, cubriéndola por completo hasta por encima de su cabeza, ella flotaba en la sangre y por más que pataleaba no lograba salir de ella, sino que se hundía y hundía sin fondo, hacia el infinito, en un pozo eterno como el infierno. Pero el infierno no existe, pensó, ella no estaba en el infierno, estaba en el estudio de su padre, nada más, arrodillada sobre la alfombra, pensó que estaba hablando con una pequeña niña de uniforme negro, pero miró al frente y vio sólo la oscuridad del cuarto, y oyó el silencio de la noche. En sus manos aún tenía el muñeco de paja, con el cordel rojo en el cuello.

* * *

Saliendo del colegio, Watanuki tuvo que ir a comprar pescado. A Yuuko se le había ocurrido otra vez que hoy querría comer sushi, por supuesto cuando no había los ingredientes en su casa, así que entró a un minimarket por el camino. Tomó un paquete de nori y, aunque vio que estaban bastante caros, pidió a regañadientes un salmón entero en una bolsa plástica y se dispuso a ir a la caja, cuando entre un par de estantes vio la figura de una escolar de cabello rojizo y cola alta, abriendo una de las puertas de los refrigeradores donde estaban las gaseosas heladas. Llevaba su mochila como las veces anteriores, pero había algo extraño dentro de esta, un pesado líquido negro, parecido a la brea, aunque más viscoso y corrosivo, que iba derramándose por el suelo detrás de la niña, mientras ella se estiraba alegremente a coger una de las gaseosas de la repisa más alta. Luego volteó y Watanuki pudo de hecho notar una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizá ella no podría ver la maldición que portaba, pero algo estaba mal, estaba demasiado distinta. Watanuki se preparó un rato, luego dio la vuelta entera a la estantería y saludó a la niña, intentando actuar naturalmente.

-Ho-hola. ¿Cómo estás? Etto... Qué coincidencia¿no?

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Ahh... nos vimos... el otro día... ¿no te acuerdas?

-No te conozco. Aléjate- dijo ella, volteando hacia la caja.

Watanuki la detuvo alarmado, tomándola del hombro, sintiendo como el líquido negro casi le salpicaba.

-¡Espera! Tienes que escucharme. Te vi en la casa de la bruja. Sé que lo que ella te hizo fue horrible, pero, por favor, no hagas nada apresurado.

-¡No me toques!

-Sé que tienes algo muy peligroso en tu mochila. Déjame ayudarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda. ¡Déjame!

-Oiga- le llamó la atención un empleado a Watanuki-. Deje en paz a la señorita, por favor.

Era un muchacho de unos veinte años con cabello negro tapándole un ojo. Llevaba una camisa y una gorra verde con visera. Por entre su cabello, Watanuki pudo entrever que su otro ojo no era negro como el que dejaba ver, sino azul, y enorme, casi del tamaño de todo su rostro.

-¡O-o-o-ojooooo!- exclamó, señalando la cara del muchacho, presa del pánico.

La niña se alzó de hombros y siguió su camino, mientras el empleado empujaba a Watanuki hacia la salida.

oOo

Cuando Watanuki llegó a la casa de Yuuko, encontró a la bruja sentada en la sala, vestida con un ligero y largo vestido blanco, sin mangas, y conversando con nadie menos que el espeso de Doumeki, el insufrible compañero de clase de Watanuki.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Watanuki.

-Yuuko-san me dijo que harías sushi.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-No maltrates a mi invitado- lo reprendió Yuuko-. ¡Apúrate, que ya tenemos hambre!

-Yuuko, tengo que hablar contigo- replicó Watanuki, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La chica que vino aquí el otro día, la que le mostraste a su novio...

-¿La que quería matar a su amiga?

-Sí, ella. La vi en el minimarket. Estaba rodeada de espíritus malignos. Creo que se está metiendo en problemas. Tenemos que ayudarla.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada si ella no me lo pide. Ha escogido su propio destino libremente, y debe ser consecuente con él.

-¿Sabes qué le sucede?

Yuuko apartó la mirada de Watanuki y se ensombreció.

-Hace un siglo hubo un hombre que le pidió a un hechicero que conservarse su alma encerrada por cien años, para evitar cumplir un trato que selló. Había comprometido su propio destino para enviar a alguien más al infierno, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la muerte también lo afectaría, prefirió una vida confinada al tormento eterno. Y aun así, su escape fue sólo temporal. El infierno es lo único eterno. Ahora haz el sushi¿sí?- volvió a sonreír, con una alegría desconcertante.

-D-doumeki- murmuró Watanuki-, ya que puedes apartar a los espíritus malignos, podrías ayudar a evitar que esta chica se la lleven al infierno...

-¿Por qué me lo pides? Creí que a ti te gustaba Himawari-chan.

-¿Qué?- gritó Watanuki- Digo¿tú qué sabes¡¡Eres un insensible incapaz de comprender mis sentimientos!! Mi amor por Himawari-chan es... esto es... ¡Wah!

-Lo haré si Yuuko me lo pide- concluyó Doumeki indiferentemente.

Watanuki se fue fastidiado a la cocina, abrió las bolsas plásticas del minimarket y empezó a cortar el pescado violentamente, mientras regañaba sin parar sobre lo descarada que era la malvada de Yuuko.

Más tarde regresó a su casa y se echó a dormir temprano, intentando olvidar la trágica historia que había atestiguado.

* * *

**-¡¡¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

El eco del grito de Mokona se remeció en la oreja de Watanuki, que se levantó alarmado de su cama, pataleando. Cuando logró superar el shock y alcanzar sus lentes, vio frente a sí, en su cuarto, de noche, a Yuuko, vestida de negro, con pantalones ajustados, botas altas y un par de guantes largos, al odioso de Doumeki y a Mokona, que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tenemos que ir a evitar que se lleven un alma inocente al infierno- anunció Yuuko.

-A estas horas... y ¿cómo entraron?

-Por la puerta- respondió Doumeki.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero al menos déjenme cambiarme.

-Está bien, cámbiate.

Todos se quedaron fijos donde estaban, mirando a Watanuki a la cara. El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gesticular, luego simplemente se puso de pie con cara seria y empezó a caminar.

-Bueno, vámonos- dijo.

-Muy bien. Toma esto- respondió Yuuko, entregándole a Doumeki una antigua botella verde y redonda de licor-. Saldremos por otra puerta.

La bruja estiró su mano hacia la pared, que se empezó a deformar, luego se convirtió en un remolino y se abrió en un oscuro hoyo negro.

-Oh, no, no esa cosa de nuevo- protestó Watanuki, mientras los demás avanzaban hacia la puerta con paso firme. Finalmente, el muchacho los siguió y puso también el pie dentro de la vertiginosa puerta.

El túnel los llevó a Yuuko con sus botas de cuero, Doumeki en zapatillas, portando a Mokona, y Watanuki descalzo y en pijama, portando una botella, hasta una calle en medio de la noche. A una cuadra de ahí, frente a una plaza, pudieron ver a Meiko y Akari, paradas una frente a la otra. Meiko alzó en su mano izquierda el muñeco de paja y con la derecha tomó el cordón rojo y lo jaló, hasta desatarlo por completo y dejarlo volar con el viento.

-Se te ha concedido la venganza- resonó una voz grave en el aire, mientras todos alzaban las miradas asustados.

-¡Rápido!- ordenó Yuuko a su grupo, señalando hacia Akari, quien empezaba a gritar desesperada. Al mirar al cielo ella no lo había notado, pero pronto sintió algo extraño en sus pies, como una ligera tracción, y luego vio que sus pies ya no estaban, y el resto de sus piernas también se iban sumergiendo lentamente bajo el concreto del suelo sobre el que creía haberse parado, y por más que intentaba patalear no lograba moverlas.

-¡¡Meiko-chan¡Meiko-chan¿qué es esto?!

Meiko empezó a sentir vergüenza, recordando lo mucho que había estimado a su amiga, pero desvió la mirada y decidió no arrepentirse.

-Es tu merecido- dijo, intentando contener el llanto-, tu merecido por traidora, por quitarme a mi novio.

-¿Meiko-chan, de qué hablas? Kyo te ama demasiado, él nunca se fijaría en mí. ¡Por favor, haz que pare!

-¡Mentira! Yo te he visto.

-¡Por favor, Meiko-chan! Perdóname, amiga. Siempre te he envidié, pero nunca haría algo en contra tuya, lo juro.

Meiko recordó tantas otras veces que los tres habían compartido sus loncheras, ya hacía casi un año que ella y Kyo estaban juntos, pero con Akari se conocían desde mucho antes. Era ella quien los había presentado

-¡¡Por favor, haz que pare Meiko-chan¡¡¡Por favor!!!- el concreto de la pista ya recubría todo su cuerpo y se alzaba por su cuello.

Impulsada por los recuerdos, Meiko volteó e intentó sostener a Akari, pero sus manos dieron contra el duro concreto que sólo atravesaba su amiga para terminar de hundirse.

-Gomen-nasai, Akari-chan- sollozó con el rostro empapado y el alma deshecha, encorvada sobre la vereda.

Rápidamente llegaron corriendo Yuuko y los demás para pararse junto a ella y rápidamente hundirse también hacia lo profundo. Cuando el concreto terminó de cubrir el rostro de Watanuki, de pronto dejó de sentirlo, y se vio otra vez parado sobre la misma calle, como hace un momento. Sin embargo, no veía a Akari por ningún lado, hasta que de pronto escuchó sus gritos, mientras Yuuko y Doumeki volvían a adelantarse. Corriendo detrás de ellos, Watanuki pudo llegar a ver cómo la chica era rodeada por otras de su edad, al parecer sus amigas. Una le ofreció una mano, la cual Akari tomó desesperada, pero la mano de su amiga se convirtió en un montó de tentáculos que se aferraban a su brazo y su cabeza daba un giro entero para revelar un otro rostro con una risa macabra, y mientras los tentáculos la sostenían, sus otras amigas la empezaban a golpear por la espalda. Pero cuando Doumeki avanzó hacia el grupo, las tres criaturas se dispersaron y dejaron a Akari sola al centro, retorciéndose de dolor.

-Vamos, te sacaremos de aquí- dijo Doumeki.

Pero desde la esquina de la calle apareció una niña pequeña con cabellos largos y ojos rojos, vistiendo un kimono negro con flores de colores. Avanzaba rápidamente y parecía flotar, y tenía un aura poderosa que empujaba a Doumeki, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¡Watanuki, Doumeki, Mokona!- ordenó Yuuko- Encárguense ustedes de los espíritus. Déjenme a mí con ella.

Doumeki retrocedió y Watanuki corrió a pararse a su lado, no fueran a atacarlo los espíritus por separado. Las tres falsas amigas de Akari revelaron las formas de una mujer alta en kimono azul, un hombre viejo con sombrero y un joven de chaqueta verde, ningún otro que el que había echado a Watanuki de la tienda esa misma tarde.

-¡Aléjense!- gritó Watanuki.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- respondió el joven del gran ojo.

La mujer agitó su brazo y junto a los pies de Watanuki se clavaron tres cuchillas ardiendo en fuego azul, que lo hicieron saltar asustado.

-Mokona¿tú no vas a hace nada?

Mientras tanto Yuuko se vería cara a cara con Jigoku Shoujo. Los cabellos negros de ambas se agitaron con el viento generado al encontrarse sus auras, mientras sus ojos se encendían.

-Enma Ai- dijo Yuuko.

-Déjala, hechicera- respondió Ai-. Ella ya es mía.

Alrededor de las dos se formaba un potente círculo de energía, que rajaba la brea de la pista de este inframundo. Jigoku Shoujo se alzaba más alto en el aire, por encima de la cabeza de Yuuko. Señaló con su mirada a Akari, que alzó la vista velozmente para quedarse paralizada ante ella.

-Oh penosa sombra atada a la oscuridad, despreciando a la gente y haciéndoles daño...

-¡No te la llevarás!- interrumpió Yuuko, y el eco de su voz resonó fuertemente- Yo la necesito.

-El contrato se ha sellado.

-El contrato ya no es deseado por ninguna de las partes. No es un intercambio válido.

-Una vez iniciado, no se puede detener. Llevaré a alguien al infierno. Tendrás que dar tu propia alma si quieres salvarla, hechicera.

-¡Watanuki!- ordenó Yuuko- ¡La botella!

-H-hai- respondió el muchacho, descorchando el antiguo contenedor.

Apenas salió el corcho, la botella empezó a revolverse violentamente entre sus manos, mientras manaba de ella una especie de humo verde, que terminó tomando la forma de un cuerpo humano inerte, el cual a un gesto de Yuuko se vio arrojado en dirección hacia Jigoku Shoujo y se detuvo en el aire frente a ella, mientras lo observaba. Yuuko volteó e hizo un gesto y se apartó del lado de Jigoku Shoujo, jalando a Akari del brazo. Doumeki y Watanuki se pararon junto a ella y todos juntos regresaron a la superficie en una nube de humo negro.

Al llegar de vuelta, Yuuko introdujo su mano por junto al cuello de Akari y extrajo un pequeño medallón dorado que llevaba colgado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Watanuki.

-Nuestro pago- respondió Yuuko, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres decir que no vinimos para salvarla, sino para que te pudieras hacer de ese amuleto?

-Todo sucedió como debía. Era sólo lo inevitable.

Akari poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento y superaba el shock, mientras Meiko corría a abrazarla.

-Akari-chan, lo siento tanto. Ya no me importa qué fue lo que hiciste, prefiero confiar en ti y en Kyo-kun. Por favor¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

oOo

Entre la niebla del río del infierno corría una pequeña barca, sobre la cual yacía el cuerpo de un hombre viejo que despertaba al cabo de cien años. Abrió los ojos y sintió el frío a su alrededor, y finalmente la volvió a ver, la conocida imagen de Jigoku Shoujo.

-N-no puede ser. Esto es un sueño, como tantos otros. Sigo soñando dentro de la botella...

-No es un sueño- dijo Enma Ai-. Es el camino hacia el infierno.

-Pero el mago me encerró por cien años. ¡No pueden haber pasado cien años!

-La eternidad es mucho más larga que eso. Esta venganza te llevará al infierno.

* * *

Kyo, Meiko y Akari volvieron a salir juntos. El fin de semana fueron al parque de diversiones. Meiko aún desconfiaba de todo, menos de sus amigos.

-Pero, entonces- especulaba Kyo-. Si ella nunca fue al infierno, tú tampoco tendrías que ir¿no?

-No lo sé, amor- decía Meiko, mientras recordaba la extraña marca negra en forma de flama que había aparecido en su pecho-. Tampoco me importa, si aún no sé si esas cosas existen. Por ahora sé que te tengo a ti, y que estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, mi amor. Aishiteru.

-Yo también te quiero, Kyo-kun.


End file.
